Crimson Flame
by wisteria-anime
Summary: Dragon,Titans,Demons and Angels exist but I bet you didn know that there are more powerful than are called as Flame Haze. On the year X784,Only one flame haze was has a jet black hair that turns crimson red when in battle black eyes turns into cold is known to the title of "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Her name is Shana. Shana owe Igneel in the past and accepted a promise.
1. Plot & Character Details

**Crimson Flame**

( Shakugan no Shana )

Dragon,Titans,Demons and Angels exist but I bet you dind't know that there are more powerful than are called as Flame Haze. On the year X784,Only one flame haze was has a jet black hair that turns crimson red when in battle black eyes turns into cold is known to the title of "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Her name is Shana.

Shana owe Igneel in the past and accepted a promise.

Follow her adventures with Fairy Tail in Fiore,Magnolia filled with romance,humor and etc.

Gray X Shana X Natsu

* * *

Character Details .:1:.

**Name: **Shana (シャナ)

**Age:** At least 17 (Immortal)

**Height:** 141 cm (4' 8")

**Relatives:** None

**Class:** Flame Haze

**Title:** "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter"

**Color of Flame** Crimson

**Appearance: **Black Haired,Black eyes,Wears ( on the side )

( Battle Form ) Red hair,Red Eyes

**Name:Yuji**

**Race: Exceed**

**Appearance: Had a uniform-like appearance and had a black hair. ( LOL XD )**

Questions:

Why is yuji an exceed?

Yuji isn't a human here but an exceed ^_^.

* * *

Character Details .:2:.

Name: Azariennele

_( pronouncation: Az-rien-ne-le ) (The a is silent)_

Nickname: Azrien

_( pronouncation: Az-rien )_

Age: 17

Title:Wrath of the Angel ( once known for having the destructive Magic, Armageddon )

Power: Angel Slayer Magic and Armageddon Magic

Weapons: Sword for refraining her true magic.

Partner:Zoe,Shana,Yuji

Appearance: Red haired tied in a half-ponytail, Red eyes,

Clothings: ( The Picture )

Name: Zoe

Species: Exceed

Power: Aera, Uses her bag to carry useful things like happy.

Appearance: White haired cat, Had a ribbon on the head like carla, had a fluppy tail,wears a cute minidress and a armbag on the side.


	2. Chapter 1

**.:Chapter 1- Flame Haze:.**

* * *

_.:Flashback:._

_- Before the dragons find their fosters child -_

_" Igneel! Igneel! Igneel! " A young girl who had a black hair approach a giant and mighty red dragon._

_The red dragon who is revealed as Igneel look at the black young girl._

_" What is it, Princess Shana?" Igneel asked_

_The young black haired girl who is revealed as Shana raise her hand with a large egg._

_" I found an egg! Can I keep it?Can I keep it? " Shana asked with a cute look in her face._

_" Why of course, Princess. " Igneel replied with a chuckle._

_Shana puffed his cheeks and cutely pouted as she did not want to be called a 'princess'. _

_" I'm not a princess! I'm a mighty flame haze! " She said with pride_

_" Yes, you are. You'll be the greatest Flame haze the world will see " Igneel said and Shana's smile become wider and wider._

_" Ne, Igneel. What do you think this egg will hatch? " Shana asked with curiousity in her eyes._

_" It will hatch an exceed, Pr- I mean, Shana " Igneel responded._

_" An Exceed? " Shana asked again._

_" Think of it as a talking and flying cat. It will help you in the future short, he/she is your companion " Igneel explained._

_" Oh, I see " Shana express in a clear way._

_" I will go play with Grandeeney " Shana said as she carry the egg in her large room and go out to play with the Sky Dragon named Grandeeney._

_" Be careful " Igneel said with a smile._

_After shana had left Igneel's smile turned into a sad smile and returns to it's slumber._

_.: 4 years had passed :._

_Shana named his companion Yuji. Shana had also contracted with the God of Flames, Alastor to be a Flame Haze, and it's time... for the dragon in Shana's Realm to leave._

_A tear fall down in Shana's cheek._

_" I will miss all of you. " Shana said as the other dragons bid their goodbye as they set to go to Earthland._

_The only dragon had left was Igneel,Grandeeney,Metalicana,Weisloggia,and Skydrum._

_" We bid you goodbye, Princess shana. I hope you become strong and when you find our foster child. Take care of them and protect them. " Grandeeney said_

_" Of course, Grandeeney. I will take care of your foster child before anything bad happens " Shana promised._

_Metalicana, Weisloggia, and Skydrum bowed as they bid their goodbyes like Grandeeney and then leave._

_" Shana... " Igneel said. Shana run at him and hugged his scaly yet warm skin._

_" I will miss you the most Igneel " Shana said while huging him._

_" I will also miss you too, Shana " Igneel said._

_Shana stopped hugging him while a lone tear fall in her cheeks._

_Igneel large claw wipe Shana's tear without hurting her._

_"Shana remember our promise "_

_" Yes...otou-san (father) " Shana said._

_Igneel's eyes widen. It was the first time Shana had called him father._

_Shana had called him father as Igneel acts like his own father._

_" It's time for me to go, I will miss you and good luck at being a Flame haze. " Igneel said as he flapped his gigantic wings and leave._

_" Yes Father " Shana said._

_' I will always miss you and I will treasure our memories in my heart ' Shana thought as she closed her eyes and tears fall in her eyes. Those dragons stayed with her and protect her,they act like her own family,and, shana will treasure those memories. How shana played with them,chatted with them. No, they're not 'acting' as her family because those million dragons are her family._

_" Shana... " Alastor whispered_

_" It's okay, Alastor." Shana said as she wipe her tears that falls down._

_" Let's go, Alastor. Crying won't make us find them again and that means I can't fulfill my promise with Igneel " Shana said as she laugh sadly then leave._

* * *

**.: Author Notes :.**

**.: So what do you think at the first chapter of Crimson Flame? I know it's short and only triggers Shana's past. I think it's around chapter 3 where Shana will meet Natsu and the others. Shana will stop aging as she is immortal. The princess part role is important and the chapter 2 will be around next time ^_^ so I hope you enjoyed the dramatic chapter 1 of Crimson Flame :.**

**.: Disclaimer:.**

**.: I don't own Fairy Tail and Shakugan no Shana. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima while Shakugan no Shana belongs to Y****ashichiro Takahashi. :.**

**.: Rate :.**

**.: Review :.**

**.: Aye Sir! :.**

* * *

Happy: Shana liiiiiikkkkkkkees Natsu

Shana: Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! O/o\\\O

Natsu: O/O Shut up, Happy!


End file.
